


Denial

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Kylo Ren, Horny Poe Dameron, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, mentioned public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron have ways of connecting even on business.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was tired. Fair warning — the filth is off the charts.

Poe had to admit that he was relieved when he got back to his hotel proper. He and Kylo were both traveling, naturally, so they were trying to keep in touch when they could. Of course, they couldn’t up and say that they were dating, or that Poe wanted to marry this amazing man — maybe Poe was too much of a chicken, but how exactly would you break the news that you were dating someone who was supposed to be your rival? And that the sex was perfect?

He lay back on the bed with a contented sigh before calling Kylo’s number. After what seemed like a while, he heard Kylo’s familiar, beautiful voice. “Kylo Ren here.”

”Hi, Kylo. Did I interrupt anything?”

”Not at all. I missed you.”

Poe smiled faintly. “I do too. How’s Chicago-land?”

Kylo sighed good-naturedly. “Busy. A lot of meetings. It’s strange without you.”

”I know.” Poe smiled. “You want me to get you out of that suit and make love to you?”

That was the cue. Poe had fantasized, among other things, Kylo making him beg for his orgasm. With any luck, as they’d discussed, it would come true. 

A moan from Kylo. “Yes. God, I’ve missed your touch. Your body. I love it — I love the way your shoulders are sculpted. Love your ass, the way it’s rounded and plump. And your hips. You’re so damn shapely, angel.”

Fuck, but Poe swore his hard-on was killing him. It didn’t matter whether or not the word shapely could apply to men; Kylo’s praise of his body was perfection.

Kylo continued. “And your neck. I just want to lick it and bite it and let everyone know you’re mine. Can you imagine Rey, Finn, Kaydel or Rose seeing those marks on your neck and knowing you’re mine?”

Fuck. “Kylo...fuck but I can’t bear it...”

“Take your dick in hand. And can you hold off a while? Wait to come?”

Well, at least no one exactly died of having to wait to climax...

Poe freed his erection, moaning in relief. 

“Oh, Poe.” Kylo murmured. “You even sound beautiful.”

”Only for you.” 

“Touch yourself, Poe. And moan for me...I want to hear you fall apart.”

Poe stroked, moaned, gasped, tilted his head back even as Kylo continued talking. “I wish I could just fuck you in front of everyone. Give everyone a glorious view of you riding my dick like you need me. You’re so empty without it. Your mouth, your tight little hole. I bet you’d be tight. I bet someone isn’t fucking you enough."

”Fuck, Kylo...” Poe moaned. “That’s not fair.”

”Or maybe I’d suck you off in front of everyone. They’d see you. See what you look like when you’re screaming for more.” A beat. “You need more, darling? Do you want me to stop?”

”More, Kylo, more.” 

“Touch yourself. Go to your nipples next.”

”I need to come...”

”I think other areas of your body are a little lonely...”

Poe strayed off his cock before moving towards his nipples, towards his tummy and his balls. He moaned, urgently, and he could feel himself wanting to beg...but fuck, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

“Slick your fingers up and fuck yourself on them. Imagine it’s me inside you.” Kylo said. “And grip your cock at the base.”

Poe did so. He felt so full — it wasn’t Kylo’s glorious dick inside him, but it didn’t matter. His hole had been so empty, and now...now with every impaling of himself on his fingers, his cock was practically leaking and hard. He grunted, groaned, moaned, and Kylo was already praising him for how beautiful he sounded. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. “Please,” Poe begged. “Please, Kylo.”

”Do you want to come?” Kylo sounded husky, terribly aroused.

”Longer,” Poe said. “I don’t want to come too early. Feels good with my fingers in me. Wish it was your dick..."

A ragged groan from Kylo. “You’ve been so good. Take your hand off the base.”

His cock felt heavy, leaking as he stroked. There was so much fluid that it felt wet and slippery as he stroked. He gasped, groaned, before feeling his legs start to shake. 

“Please...please, Kylo, I need it, I can’t bear it, I need to come...”

”Come for me,” Kylo growled, and Poe practically shook even as he spilled his seed. 

He lay back on the bed, wondering if anyone had heard him but given that there were no footsteps, no knocks on the door, he could only assume no one cared. He moaned contentedly. “That felt good. Let me take care of you.”

Taking charge of Kylo — he could tell the younger man was aroused by it. Murmuring praise for Poe’s beauty in the midst of his masturbation, which Poe found sweet and sexy all at once before groaning over the phone as he came. 

Kylo’s breathing steadied and he said, “Are you all right, Poe? I...read up on my stuff. I didn’t want to get it wrong.”

”I’m fine.” Poe sighed happily. “Might need a shower, though. Or something.”

He wiped the semen off his belly with a cloth nearby before collapsing, too sated and lazy to get up. “You’re too good to me. I love you.”

”Says the man who talked me to orgasm. But yes, I love you too, you wonderful man. Get some sleep.”

Poe slept better than he had in a while. 


End file.
